Is This For Real?
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Jud has a sercret what is it? Sequel to Brotherly and Sisterly Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It ain't everyday you see General Lee racing Little Darling.

"Hey Anna can you jump Little Darling over Cripple Creek," asked Luke over the CB.

"Sure can brother," said Anna, "you boys go first."

"10-4."

With that Bo jumped across the creek, next Anna and Lisa gave it a go. Y'all will never believe it but Anna managed to jump her car 10 feet ahead of General Lee.

"Yeah, who said girls couldn't jump cars over creeks," yelled Lisa getting out of the car.

"No one sweetheart," Luke said getting out of the General and embraced Lisa in a kiss.

"Whoo-whoo," whopped Anna and Bo.

"Shut up," said Luke turning red and so was Lisa.

"Come on y'all, Jud wants us to meet him at the Boars Nest," said Anna.

Remembering that they quickly got in their cars and headed for the Boars Nest to see what Jud wanted. Once in they fond Jud talking to a girl who looked too much like a slut.

"Hey Jud what was it you wanted to see us about," asked Bo taking a seat next to his cousin.

"Oh sorry, Anna, Luke, Bo, Lisa, Daisy this is Katie, my fiancé."

Know don't that throw your hat in the creek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" Fiancé," shrieked the Dukes in unison.

"Yep," said Jud holding Katie's hand.

"How long have you two known each other," asked Daisy

"Six wonderful weeks," said Katie leaning toward Jud.

"Anna can I speak to you for a moment, alone," said Luke turning to his baby sister.

"Sure."

Anna and Luke walked out of the Boars Nest and to the parking lot.

"Jud is marrying a girl who he has known for six weeks," screamed Anna

"We have to tell him it just ain't right and that he needs more time," said Luke

They both agreed to talk to Jud once inside. The two of them went back into the Boars Nest so they could talk to Jud.

"Jud, we have to talk to you," said Luke

"Where's Katie," asked Anna

"Oh she had something to do in town," replied Jud

"Jud are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with this girl," asked Anna

"More than anything."

"You've only known her for six weeks," said Daisy

"Look I know this is a shock for y'all, but I love her and that's all that matters."

Mean while over in town things were about to get complicated.

"Was I right doll," asked Joe Chapmen

"You sure were baby, Jud is Luke's brother," said Katie

"Excellent, time to get revenge on those Dukes."

Now incase y'all are wondering who Joe Chapmen is well he's a racecar driver who used to be the NASCAR circuit. When the boys won the race and he lost he vowed for revenge to show them who was the best. I don't know about just what will happen when Jud finds out that the engagement is fake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Bo and Anna went in to town to pick up a few things for Jesse.

"I'll wait out here while you get the horse feed," said Anna

"Alright, back in a flash," said Bo

Bo went into Rubottom's Store to get the feed while Anna waited outside, totally unprepared for what she was about to see. For walking out of the Hazzard Bakery was Katie with some guy Anna didn't even know. Anna watched as Katie and the guy share a passionate kiss. _Unbelievable my brother is marrying a cheater, _thought Anna. Bo walked out of the store to find his cousin looking kinda pale.

"Anna, darling are you alright," asked Bo rushing to Anna's side.

"Yeah, just saw Katie."

"Oh?"

"With another man."

"Don't you think Jud should know about this," said Bo

"I was planning on telling him on telling him once we got home," said Anna, "Jud is going to be so heartbroken."

"I know but it's the right thing to do," said Bo

Bo and Anna went back to the farm to find Lisa opening up an envelope, with Luke right behind her.

"What's going on here," asked Bo, " where's Jud?"

"He's with Katie, they went out to the lake," said Luke

"What are you opening Lisa," asked Anna

"My letter from Princeton," replied Lisa

"Did they accept you to the college," asked Bo

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet."

Everyone remained silent while Lisa opened her letter, then without warning Lisa shrieked.

"What on God's Earth is the matter in here," asked Jesse

"I'm going to Princeton," screamed Lisa jumping out of her chair and wrapping her arms around Luke.

"Hey that's great baby," said Luke not so sure if it was so great.

"Hey congratulations kiddo," said Jesse.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse," said Lisa hugging Jesse.

That night Anna and Luke couldn't go to sleep.

"Anna what are you doing up this late," asked Luke.

"Thinking about something, you?"

"Same here."

"Wanna talk about it," asked Anna patting the seat right next to her in the couch.

Luke sat down next to his sister and began to speak.

"Well you know me and Lisa are a couple, well I was planning on proposing some time next week, now that she's going to Princeton there is no way I can now."

"Sure there is," said Anna, "you could still propose to her."

"Yeah your right I still can," said Luke, "thanks sis."

The two hugged each other, and then Luke spoke again.

"So why are you up this late," asked Luke

"Luke, Jud is about to marry a cheater," said Anna


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean Jud's marring a cheater," asked Luke

"I saw Katie kissing another guy and it wasn't Jud," said Anna, "what are we gonna do?"

"The only thing we can do, we're gong to tell Jud the truth."

"Oh Luke it's going to break his heart."

"Better for him to find out now then later."

"True."

"Want anything to drink," asked Luke

"Water please," said Anna

Both brother and sister fell asleep on the sofa and were awaken by the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Morning sleepy heads," said Daisy

"Morning Daisy," said Luke

"Good morning Daisy," said Anna

They both grabbed a plate and began scooping food on to their plates. The minute they finished eating Jud walked in.

"Morning Jud," said Anna and Daisy in unison.

"Hello Jud," said Luke

"Good morning all," said Jud with a smile on his face.

"What happened to you," asked Jesse

"I had the most amazing night," said Jud

"I bet you were singing in the shower this morning," said Lisa who just walked in.

"Was not," said Jud watching as Lisa kissed Luke on the cheek.

"Lisa there's something I want to ask you," said Luke

All remained silent as Luke spoke.

"Lisa …I," began Luke

"Hello everyone," said Katie walking in unannounced Luke groaned as Jud smiled

"Ready to go baby," said Katie

"No he isn't, Jud if you're for getting you were supposed to come with us to the track," said Anna

"Who are you his babysitter," snapped Katie

"Why I outta," said Anna who trying to make her way to the girl only to be blocked by a very strong Luke and Bo, but what they didn't expect was Lisa striking at Katie. So while Bo held on to Anna, Luke gabbed a hold of Lisa.

"Katie she's right, I promised and a Duke's word is always good," said Jud

"Okay I understand, I'll come back tomorrow," said Katie

"Bye now," said Bo

"Bye sweetie," said Jud as Katie walked out the door. Once she was gone Jud spoke again.

"Anna what was that for," snapped Jud

"You gave your word," Anna snapped back

"Well you didn't have to be rude."

Anna couldn't take it anymore.

"She's cheating on you," Anna blurted out

There was a slight pause for a moment.

"You're lying," yelled Jud, "she would never do that to me."

"How do you know that Jud, when has Anna ever lied to you," said Bo.

Mad Jud stormed out of the house and started on his chores, and Anna cried on Bo's shoulder. I got to tell ya I hate to see that girl cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey y'all I won't be writing for a while so don't freak out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Still fired up, Jud got into his car and headed to town were he was to meet Katie, then there came a message over the CB.

"Lost Sheep 1 calling Lost Sheep 3, you out there come back," said Luke

"Lost Sheep 3 here what do you want," snapped Jud

"I'll tell you what I want, I want you to lose that attitude and come back to the farm so we can talk," said Luke

"You can't tell me what to do," said Jud

"No, but I can and I want you over here right before I find you and take a switch to ya," said Uncle Jesse

There was something about Uncle Jesse that always made others listen to him. Doing what he was told Jud went right back at the farm to have a little talk with the family.

"Now please tell me why you did what you did," said Jesse

"I was mad at Anna," replied Jud

"Why?"

"She said Katie was cheating on me."

"Well how do know if she's right," asked Luke

"Because, Katie would never do that to me," said Jud

"Jud you met and purposed to her in six weeks, how could you know her," said Lisa

There was a slight pause for a moment, and then Jud left the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That night Jud didn't get any sleep, so he decided to go outside were he fond Katie sitting on the porch swing.

"Katie," said Jud in a surprised tone.

"Aren't you happy to see me," said Katie

"Of course, I'm sorry I had a major blow out with my sister and brother."

"What about?"

"Anna thinks your cheating on me."

"Well do you believe her?"

"She has never lied to me before, but if you say you aren't then I'll believe you."

Just then Joe came up behind Jud with a wooden board and whacked him right upside the head and knocked him out cold.

"Well she's right," said Katie with an evil grin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Back at the farm everyone was wondering were Jud went.

"I'm worried about Jud he hasn't come home yet," said Lisa

"Me too," said Anna

"Lets give him another hour to get home if he ain't back by lunch we'll go looking for him," said Luke

"Okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

His head hurt, his back ached, and he couldn't move his arms or legs. Slowly Jud opened his eyes to revile Joe and Katie standing in front of him holding a bat and a wooden board. Katie grabbed the tape on Jud's mouth and ripped it off. Jud yelled out in pain only to be slapped across his cheek.

"This is for Anna getting in our way," said Katie hitting Jud with the wooden board in his stomach.

"And this is for Bo and Luke winning a race that was mine," said Joe doing the same with the bat.

"Well….why are you taking…it out on…me," chocked Jud

"He's right," said Katie, " we shouldn't be killing him , we should be killing them."

"Right give me the CB," said Joe

"Better let me do it hun."

Joe gave Katie the CB and as soon as she had it in her hands she began to speak.

"Luke and Anna, you got your ears on come back ," said Katie

Both Luke and Anna heard it and ran to get it, but Luke made it first.

"You got Luke Duke here what do want," he said.

"For you and your sister to meet me at Hazzard Pond, now when I say you and your sister that's what I mean. Just you and her no one else, got it."

"We got it and we're on our way," said Luke

"Good , but if I see anyone with or behind you two y'all are gonna a brother shy."

"Don't worry."

I don't know about y'all but I'm out of things that could go wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You two may need some help, I'm gonna call Rosco….," said Lisa rushing for the phone.

"Oh no you won't," said Anna, "you heard what she said one person and we're gonna be a brother shy."

"Lisa, darling, now I love ya dearly, but she's right," said Luke.

Shocked, Lisa knew that there was no way she could convince them so she just let it go.

"Well looks like I can't talk you out of it so how about a kiss for good luck," said Lisa placing a kiss on Luke's lips.

"And that's what we need," said Luke warming to the kiss.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but Luke our baby brother's life is on the line," said Anna

"Oh right," said Luke remembering Jud was in trouble.

Luke and Anna ran out the door and made it swiftly to the General Lee. Luke started up the car and before long they were racing down the roads to Hazzard Pond.

"Why do I feel like something is about to go completely wrong," said Anna

"Don't worry I have a plan," said Luke

"What?"

"Just wait and you will soon find out."

Anna had no idea what was bound to happen next, but she trusted Luke with her life. They finally made it to Hazzard Pond and Katie was waiting on them with a pistol at hand.

"Bout time you two showed up," said Katie

"We got here as quick as we could," said Anna

"Joe get out here with the rope," yelled Katie still holding the gun.

Joe came out with Jud and the rope.

"Jud your alright," shrieked Anna

"Shut up, Joe tie up Luke first while I make sure the twins here don't try anything stupid."

Joe did what he was told unaware of what was going on in the General Lee, for Bo was hiding in the trunk of the car and just now came out. Katie on the other hand didn't notice until Bo tapped her shoulder. She turned around only to be greeted by Anna punching her in the stomach and then tackling her on the ground. That was a sign for Luke to punch the lights out of Joe. While Luke and Anna were fighting Katie and Joe, Bo untied Jud. Once untied Jud tackled Joe to the ground, took the rope and tied him up. Bo did the same thing with Katie while Anna and Luke took the ductape and put it over their mouths.

"Bo go call Rosco," yelled Luke

"All right cousin," said Bo going over to the cb once he was sure Anna had a good hold on Katie.

"This is Bo Duke calling Sheriff Rosco, ya got your ears on come back," said Bo

"Sheriff Roscooooo P. Coltrane here what do you want," snapped Rosco

"We need you over at Hazzard Pond, Jud was kidnapped and we caught the people."

"Why should I even care about Jud?"

"Because those same people were about to rob Boss' bank."

"Enos and I are on our way."

True to his word Rosco and Enos made it to Hazzard Pond, and arrested Katie and Joe. They were sentenced to 20 years in prison. Now all the Dukes were happy about that, but within a week Lisa will be going off to Princeton.

DOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDODHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOH

Authors Note: Hang on y'all this here story ain't finished yet. Get ready to swallow your gum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Three days after Joe and Katie were arrested Luke was sitting outside on the porch swing holding a little blue velvet box with a 1 karrot diamond ring in it, see ol' Luke was a nervous wreck and deep in thought. Just then Anna and Jud walked out.

"What's up Luke," asked Jud sitting right next to Luke on the swing.

"Just wondering if I should purpose," said Luke allowing Anna to sit in his lap.

"Luke you and Lisa have been together for almost a year now," said Anna

"Yeah and she's leaving in four days to go to Princeton, Luke if you don't purpose to her now your gonna regret it," said Jud

"You know your right I'm gonna purpose to her tonight," said Luke

"Alright," said Anna and Jud in unison as they both hugged their big brother

"But I'm going to need everyone's help."

That night while Daisy took Lisa shopping in Capitol City, Luke laid down the plan to Jesse, Bo, Jud, and Anna on what they must do to make the proposal a perfect one.

The next day the plan was put into action.

"Luke are you sure going to the Boars Nest is a good way to celebrate me going to collage," said Lisa going to the General Lee.

"Sure," said Luke getting into the drivers seat.

On the way to the Boars Nest no one spoke, but once there the plan was put into motion. Luke aloud Lisa in first, which was a perfect decoy in order for Luke to give Uncle Jesse the sign to put campaign with, glasses on the table.

"Hey see the table with the campaign," said Luke pointing to the table.

"Yeah," she said

"Take a seat over there I need to ask Bo something real quick."

"Okay."

Luke walked over to Bo and Anna were standing then he asked Bo, "did you get what I wanted y'all to get?"

"Sure did cousin a dozen red roses," said Bo taking the roses from behind his back.

"And the box of chocolate," said Anna talking out the box

"Great," said Luke taking both things from his cousin and sister.

"Go get her tiger," said Bo patting him on the back

Luke walked over to the table and set the chocolate in front of her and held out the flowers.

"For you my lady," he said.

"Wow, these are lovely," said Lisa sniffing the flowers.

Just then Jud walked up and poured the campaign in the glasses and Uncle Jesse went up to the jukebox and put on the very same song that Luke sang to Lisa on their very first date. Lisa was very flattered by all that was happening. She took one of the chocolates and held it to Luke so he could take a bite out of it, Luke did the same thing. Once all the chocolates were gone Luke began to speak.

"Lisa there is something very important I wanna ask you," began Luke

"But first I wanna tell you something ," said Lisa cutting him off.

"I decided not to go to Princeton since all I'll ever need is right here in Hazzard ," said Lisa.

Hearing these words Luke planted a kiss on Lisa's lips, then he began to speak.

"Lisa I love and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," began Luke taking the box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee.

"Lisa Catherine Schek will you marry me," said Luke reviling the ring in the box.

Lisa was surprised, taking the ring and looking at Luke she gave her answer.

"Luke I love you,' she began and kissed him, "yes."

"What was that," said Luke (Lisa loved it when he played coy.)

"Yes," she said again only louder.

You could hear a few yee-haws in the back ground along with some cheers of joy as Luke made sure the ring was on snug before bringing her into a kiss.

"Congratulations bro," said Jud hugging Luke

"Hey sister-in-law, your stuck with us now," said Anna hugging Lisa

"I'm proud of you boy," said Uncle Jesse

"Come here cousin," said Bo hugging both Luke and Lisa.

"I'm so excited for the both of you," said Daisy doing the same.

Luke and Lisa announced that their wedding was going to be on March 5th was 3 months away. They simply wanted a small wedding with friends and family and that's what they got. Uncle Jesse surprised everyone when he gave the married couple two tickets to Hawaii for their honeymoon. At the reception Anna and Jud danced to Boot Scootin Boogie, while Bo and Mindy Sue danced to You and Me, Daisy and Enos swept the dance floor with The Devil Went Down To Georgia. Finally Luke and Lisa finished it off with Remember When by Alan Jackson. Days and years went by and Anna also got married to a boy named Tommy. That ain't all that happened Luke and Lisa welcomed their first son Nathen into the world along with Anna and Tommy who welcomed their first set of twins Jason and June. Well that's a wedding in Hazzard County.


End file.
